Well I'm a so-called lady!
by R.S.A
Summary: What if alanna went to the convent instead and then meets her friends all over again when she goes to find a husband. When she comes dangerously close to discovering Roger's plan she gets into trouble. Will her friends save her and then stand with her a
1. chapter 1

Well I'm a so-called lady!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Alanna sat down on her new bed with a sigh. She had already arrived at the convent and already she could tell exactly what it would be like. She would never be able to fit in, and if she ever made it through her classes she would sing for joy. This was going to be harder than getting Thom to give up magic! Hearing the bell for lunch she changed and headed toward the mess hall.  
  
Years later:  
  
The bell for lunch rung loud and clear through the convent, but once again there was one seat unoccupied. The head priestess sighed and shook her head. That Alanna is late every single day and has been for the past 6 years! She stopped worrying, however, knowing the young troublemaker would soon skid around the corner and rush to her seat. And of course as usually everyone turned their head expecting to see the misfit skid to a halt in front of the door and rush to sit down, yet for some reason Alanna was even more late than usual. Soon gossip was flying through the hall about the strange disappearance of misfit Alanna. The head priestess began to stand until the familiar noise of footsteps rang through the room, and Alanna skid to a halt right at the door to begin her routine. This time was different though. Everyone noticed that the misfit was redder than usual and that she was soaked in sweat. Once again the gossip flew about this mysterious change in routine.  
  
Alanna sighed. She had been doing that alot lately. She knew that she must look worse than usual for she had been especially caught up in her activity. No one knew why she was late so naturally the rumors spread like wild fire. Luckily, Alanna wasn't one to care about gossip so it didn't bother her. It was better than them finding out that she practice with a sword and any other knightly thing she could get a hold of right before lunch and dinner. She had been doing that ever since her first day. She had not learned at the time that it was rude to go snooping by herself nor had she cared. It was when they had left her alone to find her own way that curiosity had seemed to draw her toward one room in particular. It was that room in which she had found a number of weapons and armor. All it had taken was a practice swing of a sword and she had been hooked. Next thing she knew, she was practicing every chance she had! When people had begun to try to get her to tell them about what she did in her spare time she had shut them up quickly and they soon left her alone. Now no one dared ask what she might be up do. Probably would just rather make stuff up so they can have something to talk about rather than know the truth. With that she put her tray away and headed toward her room to take a bath and change for next period. As she left her room, however, a maid informed her that she was wanted in the head priestess' office. That can't be good. She thought to herself before heading that way.  
  
It was dinner by the time Alanna was packed. I'm going to court! Her mind screamed with delight and excitement. I'm going to meet real knights and I'm even going to see Thom again! With those wonderful thoughts in mind she headed off towards the mess hall. This is my chance! I can finally make a difference. I don't know how, but I will be a knight I swear it!  
  
^Yes you will^ Said a voice in her mind, yet it was so subtle she did not even realize she had heard a voice different from her own. The only thing that she knew was that as she sat down she felt a foreboding she had not felt on her way back to the room. 


	2. Author's note: Need a little help

Hey! Uhhh bad news. It's been a while since I read the books about alanna so I've kinda forgotten a lot of stuff. Will you give me the names of all the characters the were her friends and stuff. I know john and George and Roal, but I've forgotten the others. I've been reading the keladry ones so I keep getting mixed up with those. Just try to give me a summarization of what has been going on when she is sixteen in the books an stuff. Really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	3. AN

A/n:  
  
Hey! I'm really sry guys, but it's just been 2 long since I've read a fic. I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta give this over 2 someone. I mean I'd still like 2 give some ideas (I've got plenty 2 spare *feels like the guy from phenominon*) but I can't do the details. The characters will end up ooc and I really don't like oocness. So if anyone would like 2 adopt this story please let me know k? thnx!  
  
"God Bless"  
  
-The Courteous Flamer-  
  
~*Rose*~ 


End file.
